


That Friday Night

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: Marvel [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a boring Friday night, so you head to the local bar to watch a caged fight....which led to taking home the winner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Friday Night

It was Friday night and you were quite bored. You decided to go down to the trucker's bar a mile down the road. You heard they had a fighting cage and felt like you needed to see a good fight.

You get dressed, wearing your favorite pair of jeans that made your butt look huge, and a low cut, red v-neck with a pair of cute black heels.

You threw on you leather jacket, walked out the house and jumped onto your '79 Harley Davidson. You revved your baby up and sped down the road.

When you got there, you parked next to another Harley, and as you turned off and hopped off yours, you couldn't help but admire it.

You walked into the bar, getting some high and low wolf whistles as all the men stared at your ass. You shrugged it off and continued to the counter, ordering a scotch on the rocks. The bartender slides it over to you and you turn to the fighting cage.

A match is just about to begin and you go to sit at a bench just up front. You see a tall, beefy looking, bald man cracking his knuckles and neck. With his steady glare, he's boring holes into the back of his opponent . . . . .his sexy opponent.

You watch as he turns to face the bald, white man, a cigar in his mouth. He's shirtless, unlike his opponent who wears a red flannel. He has firm looking pecks and a carved six pack, and just to make it all better, sweaty skin you assume is from his last fight. He had a hard set jaw and stubble with mutton chops. His hair is soft looking, wavy-ish, and black.

"You sure about this, bub?" He asks the bald man with a low, gruff, and in your case, sexy voice, as he throws aside his cigar.

"Bring it on, cowboy!" The bald man yells. And with that the fight is off.

You watch as the bald man keeps throwing punch after punch, kick after kick, and his opponent simply blocks or dodges them. Then, just as the bald man throws a punch, so does the other man, and their knuckles connect. You hear a loud crack over the noise of woots and cheers people are making over the fight.

You cringe as the bald man falls to his knees, holding his hand and crying out in pain.

His opponent takes this advantage and knees him in the face, therefore ending the match with a knock out.

You stand up and cheer, wooting as the winning contender looks around.

"And the winner is, our undefeated champion, Logan!!!" You hear someone announce.

/Logan/, you think, /sexy name/.

You look up at Logan and see he's staring. . . .right at you. You smirk and wink at him.

He smiles and walks up to the fence of the fighting cage, gesturing you to come over too.

You walk over and look up to him through the cage. "Hey there," you say, winking again.

He licks his lips and looks you up and down, his eyes lingering on your nearly exposed breast. "Hey there, yourself," he responds, his sexy voice making you tingle in all the right places. "What's your name?"

You smile slightly. "(Y/n). I assume yours is Logan?"

He chuckles. "Sure is, but you can call me Wolverine, Precious." He winks and you blush.

"Join me for a drink, Wolverine?" You cock an eyebrow expectantly.

"Sure, (Y/n)." You watch his swift movements as he exits the cage, grabs his money from the handler and walks over to you, pulling on a black shirt and leather jacket.

You grab his hand and lead him behind you to the bar, swishing your hips.

After a couple drinks and some sweet talk, you're all but thinking clearly. You hear him talking about how he likes your shirt, when you reach out, grab his collar, and pull him into a hot kiss.

He responds immediately, standing from the stool he was sitting on and pulling you off yours to press your body against his.

You pull back in a need for air and look him in the eyes. His pupils are dilated and full of lust.

You lean in and whisper in his ear, "Join me at my place?" You lightly nip his ear.

He chuckles and says, "Gladly."

You hold his hand and lead him out of the bar to your bike. "You okay to ride in a bike?" You ask, oblivious to the fact that his own bike is right next to yours.

"I've got my own." He gestures to the beautiful Harley you parked next to and admired when you had gotten there.

You smile. "So I guess you'll be following me to my place." You wink and hop onto your bike, revving her up. "Don't take to long, Wolverine. Don't wanna start without you."

You ride away, catching a wide-eyed smirk come across Logan's features. After a minute or two of riding, you hear another engine of a motorcycle near you.

You turn your head slightly to see Logan gaining on you. You laugh and push your baby harder, speeding her up.

You get to your house, Logan a minute or two behind you. You hop off your bike and run to your door, unlocking it. You leave the door open so Logan can come in.

You went into your little living room, throwing off your jacket, and lifting off your shirt just as you hear Logan's bike engine turn off, and his trudging footsteps into your house.

You hear your door close and look over your shoulder as you start to unhook your bra. You see Logan drop his jacket and kick off his shoes, just as you kick off your heels and let your bra hit the floor.

He comes up behind you, wrapping and arm around your waist and moving your hair out of the way with the other as he kisses your neck from behind. He hits your sweet spot and sucks lightly, making you moan a bit.

The sound of your moan puts him on and he spins you around. He lips meet yours, hungry and passionate. You twine your fingers in his soft hair and moan as his tongue slips into your mouth and massages yours.

He walks you backwards onto your couch and lays you down on it.

He looks into your eyes and gazes at your exposed breasts as he pulls off his shirt and belt.

He climbs on top of you and kisses you on the lips, trailing down to your collarbone and gently stroking your breast.

Your hands have been tracing over his firm chest and back until they settled at the button of his jeans. His settled at yours. You quickly undo his jeans and pulled them down, he does the same to yours. Just as you pull down his boxers, he pulls down your panties. You look at him with wide eyes in all his naked glory on top of you.

Your whimpers and moans of pleasure fill the air along side his groans, moans, and heavy breathing as he takes you on your couch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

/One Year Later/

You and Logan had begun dating after that passionate night and you just learned the truth about him two weeks ago.

You're still getting used to the fact that your boyfriend is a mutant with retractable Atamantiun claws, but it doesn't change the fact that you love him.

He tried breaking it off once because he almost hurt you when he got mad, but you fought for his love because you didn't care. Not as long as you were with him.

Since then, he hasn't come anywhere near hurting you. Well, that is until now, now that the nightmares have begun.

It was the of middle night, and you wake up to a sharp pain on you shoulder, cheek, and thigh.

You turn to see and feel Logan thrashing on the bed. You quickly try to wake him up, to get him to snap out of it, but his claws are out, and he slashes your forearm.

You scream in pain, grabbing the sheets to cover your naked body from the passionate actions that took place before. You hop off the bed and run to a corner in your room just as he snaps out of it, waking up and gasping for air.

You're curled into a ball, and holding your arm, and had started crying from the pain.

Logan hears and snaps his head to the sound of you. When he sees you, his heart drops to his stomach and his eyes fill with tears.

He looks down at his hands, and sure enough, your blood is on them. The white covers around him are torn and stained with blood.

He looks up to you and whispers/whimpers, "(Y/n)? Baby?" He slowly crawls over to you on the floor, a tear rolling down his cheek.

You look at him with only a tiny bit of fear because you knew he didn't mean to do it.

When he's close enough, you scoot to him and wrap your arms around his neck.

"(Y/n)," he whimpers. "I'm so sorry, baby. I really am."

"Ssh," you whisper. "It's okay. You didn't mean it." You feel his warm tears fall onto your bare shoulder, and you gently kiss his neck. "Stitch me up, Baby, please?" you whisper.

He nods and lifts you up, bridal style. He gently sets you on the bed and walks over to the bathroom, retrieving the first aid kit. He returns with a grim look on his face, and when he sits next to you to get to work you stroke his cheek and give him a small smile. He returns it and sets to work on your wounds.

You whimper a bit from the needle going into your skin but don't struggle. When Logan finishes up, he gently cleans your stitches.

He climbs into bed with you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and the other around your waist. You lean your head on his shoulder and start to drift to his steady breathing.

"I love you," you hear him whisper in your ear.

You smile and kiss his cheek. "I love you, too," you whisper back.

And with that, you fell asleep in Logan's (Wolverine's) arms, safe and secure, knowing that he loves you, and forever will. . . . .no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)


End file.
